2019 Chevrolet Indy Dual in Detroit
The 2019 Chevrolet Indy Dual in Detroit is scheduled to be held at the streets of Detroit, May 31-June 2, 2019. Scott Dixon is the defending Dual 1 winner, and Ryan Hunter-Reay is the defending Dual 2 winner. Drivers entered IndyCar ;Chevrolet * Josef Newgarden * Simon Pagenaud * Will Power * Matheus Leist * Tony Kanaan * Max Chilton * Ed Jones * Spencer Pigot * Patricio O'Ward ;Honda * Scott Dixon * Felix Rosenqvist * Zach Veach * Alexander Rossi * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Marco Andretti * Sébastien Bourdais * Santino Ferrucci * James Hinchcliffe * Marcus Ericsson * Graham Rahal * Takuma Sato * Colton Herta *There are questions if Zach Veach is going to race in Detroit because of a knee injury suffered in an Indy 500 crash. Since Veach is on the entry list, Veach is cleared to race. IndyCar Practice 1 Scott Dixon topped the session, despite being tied with Jirayu La-ongmanee in the points entering Detroit 1. Will Power and Ryan Hunter-Reay finished second and third; and Josef Newgarden in 4th and 2017 winner Graham Rahal in 5th. The highest driver not in the negative Abomasnow entry of Thailand SuperStar IG was Patricio O'Ward, who came 11th. (Abomasnow was -2,048 during practice 1). Practice 1 Results Practice 2 Although Metagross topped it, a red flag caused by the last race winner Simon Pagenaud ended the session. The running order for the 2019 IndyCar Cup (Le Mans) were announced after the Pagenaud red. Practice 2 Results Practice Warmup Andretti Autosport repeated from the second practice, with Metagross' teammate Ryan Hunter-Reay topping it. His teammate Joey Fatone came second. Scott Dixon finished third, with Will Power in 4th and Fatone and Hunter-Reay's teammate Metagross finishing fifth. Practice Final results Qualifying 1 Seeds Simon Pagenaud (13th) Josef Newgarden (2nd) Metagross (Pole Winner) Jirayu La-ongmanee (9th) Scott Dixon (3rd) Will Power (12th) Ryan Hunter-Reay (6th) James Hinchcliffe (10th) Pidgeot (17th) Marko Manieri (22nd) Beartic (16th) Graham Rahal (11th) Ed Jones (14th) Heracross (4th) Decidueye (5th) Larvesta (21st) Nidoking (20th) Pee Saderd (18th) Joey Fatone (8th) Volcarona (15th) Patricio O'Ward (7th) Chespin (19th) *Jirayu La-ongmanee tied with Scott Dixon for fourth (203 points). It felt in La-ongmanee's favor, because he had a win, while Dixon didn't before Detroit. Group 1 Group 2 Starting Grid (Race 1) Apolo Anton Ohno also controls the no.30 car of Takuma Sato. Ueli Kestenholz also controls the no.59 car of Max Chilton. Race 1 The race is shortened to 75 minutes because of rain halting the start. The drivers entered their engines at 4:55 pm and green flag is 5:04 pm. A rainy Detroit begins! Metagross leads, and Joey Fatone lost positions. Nidoking smushed the wall in turn 2, to bring the first caution of the rainy day. Scott Dixon passed Josef Newgarden for 2nd despite the yellow. Despite causing the first yellow, Nidoking entered the pits. The green flag resumed, but Ryan Hunter-Reay slipped from eighth to fifteenth. Will Power beat Jirayu La-ongmanee's car, passed the South Korean and entered the top five. Pidgeot made a pass on Pee Saderd for sixteenth. Simon Pagenaud passed Decidueye for 7th, and on the same lap, Larvesta bumped Pee Saderd for 17th. Josef Newgarden entered the top three after passing Heracross. Pee Saderd entered the pit lane from 18th and dropped himself to last. Patricio O'Ward passed the 2017 race winner Graham Rahal for 11th, a few moments later, Joey Fatone passed the Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz car. Will Power passed Heracross for a top four position, Decidueye lost a position to James Hinchcliffe, and Patricio O'Ward entered the top ten after passing Ed Jones. When Marko Manieri pitted, Patricio O'Ward passed Decidueye for 9th, and Pee Saderd is lapped again, to his teammate Metagross. As rain is a factor, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Pidgeot and Joey Fatone entered. When the yellow came out, Josef Newgarden pitted for fuel. The second caution was caused by Ed Jones' no.20 car spinning in turn 7. Jones' caution allows Pee Saderd to come back to the lead lap. Some passes under yellow were reported, such as Joey Fatone passing Marko Manieri; and Jirayu La-ongmanee passing Simon Pagenaud. The pits were open during the yellow. After Metagross pitted, Josef Newgarden led, having pitted before the caution. Most drivers opted to pit. Ryan Hunter-Reay, Pidgeot, Joey Fatone and Marko Manieri were the only ones that didn't during the yellow. The 12 of Will Power was originally in the top five, and lost positions, even to Pee Saderd and had to enter the pits. The race control orders the cars in which position they need to go to. With 33 minutes left, the green flag waves, with Josef Newgarden leading. Josef's teammate Will Power was penalized by officials for equipment out of box. Power was forced to drive to the pits as a result. Graham Rahal passed James Hinchcliffe for 8th, and Pee Saderd passed Nidoking for 19th. With 31 minutes remaining, the third yellow came out. Having ran in the top three for all of the first half of the race, Ukrainian Scott Dixon spun his no.9 car in turn 6, despite losing followers consistently in May. Officially, the IndyCar officials had Scott Dixon out of Detroit 1 with contact. Ed Jones entered the pits, and Scott Dixon finished 22nd. As Nidoking pitted, Will Power passed his former Penske teammate and moved to 19th. With 21 minutes to go, the green flag resumed. Josef Newgarden continued to lead. Some passes occurred on the green, with Jirayu La-ongmanee passing Ryan Hunter-Reay, Beartic passing Decidueye, Volcarona passing Marko Manieri and Pee Saderd passing Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz. The fourth yellow came with 18 minutes remaining, and Nidoking spun his car again in turn 7. Joey Fatone passed Pidgeot, while Jirayu La-ongmanee and Apolo Anton Ohno both passed Heracross. The pits became open during the Nidoking caution. Nidoking, who had caused it, entered the pits and Ed Jones moved to 20th. Nidoking's Detroit 1 day is over as he is out with contact from the second caution he caused. With 12 minutes remaining, the green flag waved. Josef Newgarden continued to lead over Metagross and Jirayu La-ongmanee mainly driving the no.30 with Apolo Anton Ohno. Volcarona and Larvesta passed the cars from Patricio O'Ward and Marko Manieri respectively. Joey Fatone passed James Hinchcliffe for 8th. Marko Manieri dropped positions to Pee Saderd, Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz with Saderd going to 16th and the Carlin car from Chespin and Kestenholz going to 17th. Will Power passed Marko Manieri and moved himself up to 18th. Josef Newgarden wins a rainy and shortened Detroit 1! Qualifying 2 Seeds Josef Newgarden Simon Pagenaud Metagross Jirayu La-ongmanee Scott Dixon Will Power Ryan Hunter-Reay James Hinchcliffe Pidgeot Graham Rahal Heracross Beartic Marko Manieri Decidueye Ed Jones Larvesta Pee Saderd Nidoking Joey Fatone Volcarona Patricio O'Ward Chespin Group 1 Although the session was delayed because of a red involving the surface condition in turn 6, they will restore the order when green comes back. Group 2 Starting Grid (Race 2) Race 2 Josef Newgarden led. The first yellow came with an incident between Simon Pagenaud, Patricio O'Ward and Larvesta. Will Power had contact with Heracross who hit O'Ward's car. The drivers Decidueye, Beartic, Volcarona, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Apolo Anton Ohno, Heracross, Josef Newgarden, Ed Jones, Metagross, James Hinchcliffe, Joey Fatone, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Pee Saderd, and Nidoking pitted. Will Power stopped his car and his Penske teammate Simon Pagenaud's car had to be in the garage to get it fixed. On Lap 6, Will Power's car remained in the lead lap. There were lot of passes before the second yellow of the day. Pidgeot and Beartic caused the second yellow. After that, Nidoking, Volcarona, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Apolo Anton Ohno, Will Power, Chespin, Ueli Kestenholz, Pee Saderd and Ryan Hunter-Reay opted to pit. Nidoking was out of the race with a mechanical issue. The yellow came on Lap 33, with Josef Newgarden and James Hinchcliffe making contact in turn 3. Metagross was almost involved in the incident, but managed to drive their car away from the crash. Beartic was forced to give up a position for shortcutting the course. Beartic, Graham Rahal, Heracross, Metagross, Chespin, Ueli Kestenholz, Joey Fatone, Will Power, Decidueye and Ed Jones moved up positions. The pit lane was open. Marko Manieri pitted from the lead and Scott Dixon led the race. Despite being 12 laps down to Dixon, Simon Pagenaud pitted. Josef Newgarden was out of the race, and James Hinchcliffe continued to race and the Canadian pitted. Both Ed Jones and Patricio O'Ward pitted for fuel. Marko Manieri passed Ed Jones for 14th, after the Englishman had pitted. Simon Pagenaud needed to pit on Lap 38. The green flag waved on Lap 39. Scott Dixon led the race, followed by Volcarona, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Ryan Hunter-Reay and Pee Saderd. Four of these guys are top six seeds, with Ryan Hunter-Reay often staying in the top sixteen. Joey Fatone passed both Ueli Kestenholz and Chespin to move to the top ten. Metagross passed Heracross for 8th, and the car from Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz lost positions to Will Power and Decidueye. Marko Manieri passed the Chespin/Ueli Kestenholz to move to 13th. Marko Manieri pitted, and the cars from Chespin, Ueli Kestenholz and Ed Jones passed him. Beartic and Decidueye needed to pit, and the cars from Metagross, Heracross, Joey Fatone, Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz passed the Pokemon species. Scott Dixon pitted, and Volcarona led their first lap under Ericsson. When Dixon pitted, Graham Rahal, Ryan Hunter-Reay and Joey Fatone pitted. Volcarona ran out of fuel from the lead and thus pitted on this lap. Jirayu La-ongmanee, Apolo Anton Ohno, Pee Saderd, Heracross, Metagross, Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz all pitted for fuel. Ed Jones and Ryan Hunter-Reay passed Graham Rahal, while Joey Fatone, Beartic and Decidueye passed Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz. Will Power became the new leader from engine issues to being in the front again. Scott Dixon went to second place, with Volcarona in 3rd, Ed Jones in 4th and Jirayu La-ongmanee in 5th. His Penske teammate Simon Pagenaud had to pit again. Will Power pitted from the lead, and Scott Dixon led. Volcarona moved to 2nd, and Ed Jones moved to third. The Andretti cars from Ryan Hunter-Reay and Metagross passed the Jirayu La-ongmanee car and dropped the no.30 positions. The 12 of Will Power passed Ed Jones to move to the top three. As Ed Jones pitted for fuel, Jones was in fourth before entering and drivers on the lead lap behind him moved up a position. The fourth yellow flag waved, and James Hinchcliffe's no.5 car was stopped on course in turn 6. Heracross had passed Pee Saderd, and the Carlin car of Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz passed Marko Manieri. Josef Newgarden went back on track and is 21 laps down to Dixon. The pit lane was open. As Patricio O'Ward, Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz pitted, Marko Manieri and Ed Jones moved up. On lap 59, the green flag returned. Scott Dixon led over Volcarona and Will Power. La-ongmanee made contact with Heracross and nearly spun Metagross' car. The no.30 of Apolo Anton Ohno and Jirayu La-ongmanee pitted; and the cars from rival Pee Saderd, Heracross, Graham Rahal, Joey Fatone, Beartic, Decidueye, Marko Manieri, Patricio O'Ward, Ed Jones, Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz passed them. The fifth yellow happened when Heracross, Dixon's teammate at Chip Ganassi Racing, spun in turn 1. Heracross was out of Detroit 2 with contact. The officials brought out the red flag. The yellow flag came back on Lap 66. Scott Dixon continued to lead, and Marko Manieri and Patricio O'Ward passed Decidueye. Scott Dixon wins at Detroit 2! Volcarona gets their best finish under Ericsson of second. Jirayu La-ongmanee and Apolo Anton Ohno pass Ed Jones, the first of the two being eight months younger than Jones. Trivia Category:2019 in motorsport Category:2019 in the United States Category:2019 in IndyCar